


May Today Be As Good As Yesterday

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Shopping, scrapbooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159916
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	May Today Be As Good As Yesterday

_Tommy and Tubbo have been making scrapbook spreads for years. They have a system. They climb up the ladder to Tubbo’s treehouse, and get started. Ripping open a bag of chips._

_Both Tommy and Tubbo take pictures and videos with their phones. So the first bit of the process is sending all of their pictures to the Polaroid Zip. Then uploading the videos to Tubbo’s blog, and printing out a QR code to the individual videos._

_Once everything is sent over, Tubbo starts to grab a few items to get started. Then they start pasting and formatting the pages. Smiling at the memoires. Laughing at particular moments._

_The printed things are stick on, and anything else is held down with washi tape or a bit a glue._

_The colour theme is adhered too. Stickers go on last before flipping to the next spread. They had two days worth of stuff. And way too many from yesterday. They use up every last picture. Things that don’t really fit get hung on the corkboard or filed away to be left in little care packages that Tommy doesn’t like to admit he leaves._

* * *

* * *

5:39am

Tommy and Tubbo wake up and climb out the window into the roof to watch the sunrise. It’s very pretty. Yellows, oranges, and reds paint the sky. Fading into a light blue by morning proper.

6:38am

The boys come back into the house and start to get ready. They were going to spend the day with Niki.

Tubbo was going to spend the day with Niki. Tommy was going to wander in the vicinity.

8:02am

Tommy and Tubbo make themselves bowls of cereal. They eat and talk, not at the same time mind you. Careful to be quiet enough not to make Techno angry for waking him up.

Once they finish and dump their bowls in the sink, they move to the couch and start playing the Mario Kart game Tommy had bought for Techno’s Switch.

9:56am

Their bags are packed and sitting next to them on the couch. Techno is still not up.

10:00am

The doorbell goes. Tubbo runs to open the door. Tommy shuts down the consol. He leaves a sticky note before he leaves.

**Niki is here. Was here. Tubbo and I are gone. Have a good day!**

Niki takes the boys to her favourite stationary shop.

They wander down the aisles. Markers, pens, stickers, washi tape, origami papers; all these things litter the shelves.

The sticker aisle is the best place in the whole store. Tubbo picks out some sheets to his taste: bees, flowers, butterflies, more bees…

Tommy also snags a few, a sheet of blades and a few single pigs. He also stocks up on sticky notes. He was running low.

They also go around grabbing some gel pens, mostly of the white variety; black fine liners, in all sizes; glitter pens; pastel and matte markers; a few sets of washi tape.

They all go into a little bag at checkout.

Then onto the bubba tea place, and a few more stores. Getting lost in IKEA for an hour or two. Nabbing an organizer for his new items from there.

Of course the whole day long, balancing between living in the moment and taking pictures and videos seconds long.


End file.
